Secret Identity
by Mistress Moitie
Summary: Working at Nintendo, Toshiko is bored with her daily routines of fetching coffee and filing papers. However, during the creation process of Twilight Princess, a stranger enters her life. Who is he, and why does he seem like he doesn't belong? CHAPTER 2 UP
1. You're promoted!

**Secret Identity**

_"Who are you, my mysterious stranger?"_

**Disclaimer: all copyrighted names, characters, and places belong to their respectful owners.**

**Enjoy the story! **

**1**

When I tell people that I work at Nintendo, they get this look of wide-eyed appreciation. That is, until they find out I'm just some coffee fetching, paper organizing assistant who rarely gets noticed at all. I sometimes lie.. you know, say that I've helped on some pretty awesome games. Really though, the most I've seen of games are the ones I play at home. However, lately the department I work in has been all a buzz over the Nintendo Wii and the main game they've been hauling ass over: "Twilight Princess". The development process began 2 years ago, and when the big-wigs decided to temporarily stop working on the Gamecube Zelda and focus on the Wii version.. THAT'S when things started getting interesting. I'll tell you.. I made a lot of coffee.

So it's a bright and sunny day, and surprisingly I'm feeling quite cheerful today. Birds are singing, subways are running on time, tobacco in the air.. aaah welcome to Kobe, Japan. It's still quite early and no one's really arrived yet so I'll just sit and read this magazine...

"Toshiko?"

Damn. So much for relaxing. I crank my head up to reply, "yes? What can I do for you?" in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"I've got alot going on today, and my assistant has gone on vacation. I really didn't want to have to come and ask you for help, but there's no one else who's not busy at the moment." The woman tried really hard to not make her request seem like an insult, but being the negative-thinker that I am, it certainly seemed that way to me.

This could be fun.. right? "Of course I'll help you, Dana", I say as I stand up and straighten my skirt.

Dana smile was fleeting as she turned her head to speak as she exited the room. "Okay then. Hurry up. We've got lots to do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we walk quickly through the small corridors, heads from behind cubicles turn to look at us as we briskly make our way to wherever we're going. We must look very important. I must admit, I feel somewhat proud walking next to Dana. After all, she's been working on Zelda with all those mega-creative people over in the development department, _and_ she's half-American. The two words Zelda and American have alot of special meaning to us Japanese, you know what I'm saying? Anyways, so we're walking and Dana's handing me a gazillion papers and she obviously has no regard for my well-being... wait. We've stopped. In front of us is a door. "Are we... going in..?" I ask, not trying to sound sarcastic.

Dana sighed deeply. "Toshiko, there are some pretty important people behind this door. Now, I'm not going to ask alot of you. All I want, is for you to do what I tell you." Her expression remained stern, but it quickly softened as she tried to make a kind recovery. "Okay, sweetie?". Oh, nice recovery. I wish I could roll my eyes, but my job is on the line.

I smile enthusiastically and say, "I'll do my best!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the room, there are many computers, and a somewhat large table off to the side where they must have meetings or something. I've never been in here, so I can't tell you for sure. Maybe they just eat pizza on it? Anyway, a stern looking man with a stern expression greets us right away. Can this be good?

"Miyamoto-san was unable to join us today. I've come in his place. I hope we can get things underway without him for the time being." The man held tightly onto his briefcase, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Dana remained calm. "It's all right, Umeda-san. We'll just have a video-conference with him later." She nodded ushered me into the room along with her.

Umeda stopped walking beside us briefly to turn around and say, "He's here." He pointed in a somewhat distant direction.

Dana looked confused for a moment. "Who?.. Oh! You mean Matsumaru-san?"

The man nodded.

"Well, where is he?" Dana was beginning to look exasperated.

"He is in the motion capture room. I don't think he's begun yet.. but.." Umeda's voice trailed off as Dana yanked me off in a seperate direction.

She sure seemed excited to meet this Matsumaru guy. Wonder why...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man sat in the center of the room, dressed in a tight-fitting black garment. The blue mats around him were almost gymnasium-like, and on his joints were little sensors attached to his clothing. He is quiet.. in his own little world. At that moment, and I don't know why.. but I feel bad for him. He looks almost like a test animal in a cage. For some reason, he seems.. not of this world. Like, he doesn't understand where he is. Hey, why am I thinking this? I don't even know the guy. Sheesh. And I try always to never judge people on appearances. He looks up at us as we enter the room.. my heart skips a beat. Well, he's blond first of all (I love blond foreigners) but in his eyes... this.. intensity and maturity.

Who is he?


	2. Swing that sword, baby

**2**

"We're going to begin with some basic sword-slashing techniques. We'll tell you what kind we want, and then you'll do it exactly how you would if you were fighting a real opponent. We may have to record the same move a few times just to be safe. You understand everything?" The technician finished his rather loud speech from over his computer and waited for some sort of response from his actor.

The man in the black suit nodded silently, and rose from his seated position on the blue covered box. In his left hand, is a fake sword which is rigged to the computer terminal. His grip is tight around the hilt of the sword, and he holds it calmy beside him, almost like it's an extended part of his being. This guy must be some sort of fencer or weapons specialist. But he's so young!

The man from behind the computer spoke again, this time issuing a command. "First, we'd like you to assume a defensive position. This will be used whenever the character is guarding himself from impending attacks. Begin whenever you're ready."

The actor closed his eyes for a moment, as if imagining a scenario in his mind. He brought the sword up near his chest in a fluid motion, and held his defensive stance with firmness. When his eyes opened, I swear I could almost see a fire burning within them. Jeez, this guy's passionate! I wonder how pissed off he'll get when he starts to actually do some fighting moves!

The men behind the computer terminals exchanged pleased glances and enthusiastic nods of approval. "That was great, Matsumaru-san! Just great! Now, we'd like you to do a mid-thrust, as if you were hitting your opponent straight on in the stomach. You can start when you're ready." The man sat patiently waiting, his finger ready to begin the recording.

In one swift motion, the sword was brought backward with the joint of his elbow, and then forwards violently into the gut of his imaginary enemy. As he did this, he yelled out an emotional battle cry. He held the position for a few seconds, and then relaxed, almost realizing how worked up he had gotten. He stood, a little nervous, maybe.. awaiting a response from the technicians. He glanced at the sword then, I think catching his reflection on the faux shiny steel. I wonder then, what he is thinking. Who is the man peering back at him? I see, sadness.. in his eyes. The moment was fleeting however, and soon after he began swinging his the sword in a sharp figure-8 in front of him. This guy is clearly in his own little world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Toshiko! It's nice to see you not pouring coffee for a change!" Maki ran up to me then, waving and smiling like a maniac.

"Yeah.. look, I'm just an assistant for the day. Nothing special." I turn the water faucet on, and put my hands into the warm water.

Maki examined herself in the bathroom mirror, and gasped. "Hey! Did you see that guy in the motion-capture room today?" She poked my arm with her finger.

I'm clearly annoyed, but I reply anyway. "Sure.. I was in there all day." I don't really want to let her know that I think he's a catch. The teasing would never cease.

"Isn't it odd how much he resembles him?" She begins to put lipstick on her lips, this time in a sheer pinky peach.

I rip off a paper towel from the dispenser and dry my hands slowly. "Resembles who..?" I ask without looking up at her.

"He looks like Link, you silly goose! Why are you playing dumb with me, huh?" She rolled her eyes and put the cap back on her lipstick. She rumaged through her purse and brought out a powder compact and began to dust the shine off her nose. Can this woman ever be fooled?! She seems to always know who likes who, who everyone is, and what everyone is thinking. Not necessarily a professional trait, but a formidable one, I must say.

And then it hits me. He does, look like Link. I wonder why I didn't put two-and-two together back there in that crazy blue room. But that's stupid, right? I mean, does Maki seriously think this guy is a video game character? "Yeah, I guess so, Maki... but c'mon! A lot of American guys look like Link, too." Eek.. that's not entirely true. Bear with me here.

"Toshiko, first of all, this Matsumaru guy isn't American. Second, I've never seen an American who looks like Link!" She folded her arms and looked at me, waiting for my retaliation.

I sigh, and toss the used paper towel into the trash. "Are you ever wrong, Maki?"

Maki smiled. "Nope!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back to the motion capture room, I pass by a door slightly ajar. Inside the room, I can hear murmuring voices. I could just lean in a bit, and listen, right? No harm done. I back up against the wall, and lean slighty to my left; my hearing focusing in on the activity on the other side of the door.

_"Well, how are we going to get him back?" the voice asked desperately._

_A woman's voice responded. "I don't see how we can... without it."_

_"We should never have done anything today without Miyamoto-san to watch over things." The other voice whined and wavered nervously._

_"Time will tell. Let's just finish what we were doing with him, and when Miyamoto-san returns, we can tell him about the situation." She hesistated a moment, and then said, "Don't worry, Umeda-san."_

_Umeda san spoke solemnly. "You have no idea."_


End file.
